Broken Love
by That Latina Girl
Summary: This is Riku's P.O.V from Spazz8884's fanfic: It's hard To Get On With Your Life. She was considering destroying it but I dont want her too! D:


**

* * *

**

I don't own anything Naruto and Riku. Enjoy!!

Riku wandered around his new home in the hidden leaf village. After spending so much time on the islands, he decided to move to a different world, where no one knew him. The sixteen year old left the house and walked around. It was early morning **(more like 2 am) **and the roads were empty. He heard a small sob from a house. Instantly his curiosity and instinct to find out what was wrong took over. The silveret hesitantly opened the door and found himself walking up into a lightly dimmed room. A girl with pink hair sat in the middle of the room, tears hitting against the floor. He kneeled down and asked "Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head and sobbed "No…" Riku noticed small slits on her wrists. He gently helped her up and said "Here, Let's go clean this up." Her jade eyes showed sadness and fear as they walked into the bathroom nearby. The rose-haired girl whispered "You don't have to…" His aquamarine eyes locked with her eyes as he answered "I want to…besides I can't leave you like this."

She started "But-!"

Riku wrapped a bandage around her wrist and smiled "There."

The sixteen year old began to leave when she cried out "Wait! I…didn't get your name…"

He glanced over his shoulder "Riku. And yours?"

"Sakura."

* * *

As time passed, the two created a friendship after the incident. Sakura introduced Riku to her friends and they all got along very well. Naruto took a while to get used to the mysterious boy but gradually warming up to him as Sakura trusted the silveret more. After a couple months the two began dating and became closer.

* * *

Riku waited outside of Tsunade's office patiently as Sakura had to take care of some business inside. He heard the door open and turned. The eighteen year old smiled "Riku!!" He replied "Sakura!!" The kuniochi toyed with a strand of his long hair as she asked "I'm having a dinner party tonight, you're coming, right?"

He smiled "Of course."

Riku loved seeing her smile as she waved "Good! It's at 7 and please don't be late!!"

"Bye…"

They shared a quick kiss before going their own ways. He had to prepare for tonight's surprise…

All of their friends arrived at her apartment, ready to party. Ino was clinging onto Shikamaru as Neji and Ten-Ten were talking lively. The nineteen year old said "I have an announcement to make!" The room fell silent as several pairs of eyes stared at him. Sakura looked at him, confused and surprised. He fell on one knee and said "Sakura, I love you…will you marry me?"

Sakura replied "Ohmygod! Yes!! Of course I will!!"

The two kissed passionately and Riku slipped the ring onto her hand.

Hinata stammered at the newly engaged "C-congrats S-sakura-chan!"

Naruto yanked the silveret over to the side and hissed "I swear to god, Riku, if you hurt her. I will personally kick your ass so hard that my foot will come out of your mouth."

He stared at the blonde as he promised "Naruto…I love her…I would never hurt her."

A small warning came "Don't mess up…"

* * *

Three months later…

* * *

Riku reassured the younger woman "Sakura, seriously. You worry too much. I'll be fine."

Sakura faced him as she begged "Please, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

He slipped on his mask and left his fiancée standing at the North Gate of the village. His mind nagged to him _'You shouldn't be leaving her behind…'_ Riku looked back and wished he wouldn't make her worry too much. He shook his head. He had to protect her, no matter the cost.

* * *

Two weeks later…

* * *

Riku noticed Naruto and an unfamiliar figure sitting in the ramen shop. He began to approach them. The silveret reached for the blonde until a katana was placed to his neck.

The figure asked in a dangerous voice "Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?"

Naruto shouted "Whoa! Easy, teme. It's Riku!!"

The nineteen year old stated "Watch yourself…"

The figure placed his weapon into its place once more.

The eager blonde did the introductions "Teme, this is Riku. Riku, this is Sasuke Uchiha also known as teme."

Sasuke grunted "Hn. Dobe."

Riku gave a smug smile "So this is the famous Uchiha."

Naruto ignored the comment and said "Riku, we have a problem. It's Sakura."

Immediately the man asked "What? What's wrong?"

"Her parents died."

Riku nodded to the two "It was interesting meeting you Sasuke. I have to go."

He left the shop and ran towards her apartment.

The man found Sakura sitting on her couch, reading a book. He asked "Are you okay?"

She replied "More or less. But I will be fine."

Riku sunk down besides her and embraced her after seeing silent tears roll down her face.

Riku, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi stopped during their mission and set up a small camp. He sat next to his fiancée and let their fingers link together as he whispered small yet meaningful words into her ear. The silveret moved away once he heard rustling in the bushes. At least ten ninjas ambushed them

Naruto shouted "Hell yeah! This is what I'm talking about!"

The raven-haired man simply said "Hn."

Everyone had their own battle with two ninjas. Riku and Sasuke stood back to back and fought competitively. The nineteen year old glanced around and saw that everyone was getting tired. Sakura looked overwhelmed. He needed to keep her safe. The silveret then performed a jutsu that would get rid of them but cost him his life. Riku felt himself slipping away and collapsed. The team gazed around. Confused at what had just occurred.

Sakura screamed "No!! Riku!!"

**Thanks to Spazz8884 for allowing me to do Riku's P.O.V of her fanfic!! I love you!! 3**


End file.
